Everyone's story
by 19Beth19
Summary: Everyone is human. Alice,Rosalie and Bella are all in the fashion industy. Alice sees jasper in a dream and the events unfold from there bringing all the couples together one by one. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW xoxo THANKS xoxo
1. Alice and Jasper, Meeting

Everyone's story

"Happy birthday to you." I smiled widely at the miracle before me.

She gave me a wink before blowing her candles out, the more I looked at her the more I thought of the word heaven. That's what she is to me a little piece of heaven.

I span her around in circles and in seconds a pair of strong hands was wrapped around my waist. I turned to face him fully indulging in this perfect piece of happiness. A camera flashed and the chaos was slowly dying down. Everyone went back to their own worlds, the ones they had momentarily left. I remembered something 'everyone has their own story, but not everyone can tell it'.

Chapter 1:

Alice and Jasper

Jasper POV

"Hi I'm looking for a job." I was sat in a crowded diner in New York, feeling nothing but self pity this was the fifteenth person I had spoke to about a job and they all said the same thing. 'We have no jobs available at the moment' or 'I'm sorry sir, but I don't think you are qualified enough to have this job'. I would have believed them if not for the fact that they only said this after I had divulged the fact that my father was a convicted murderer. I didn't openly tell everyone this fact I pretty much hid it from everyone but I knew that once they did a back ground check then they would most likely find out anyway.

I continued to give out information that I knew wouldn't matter, not the fact that I had recently graduated from one of the top schools in the country. I picked up a spoon looking at my reflection, a pretty vain thing to do but all things considered I didn't get it.

I mean looking at myself; I'm young only 21, blonde hair, tall and muscular. I mean what's not to like but it would seem that I give off a vibe which doesn't make women want to fall at my feet. The women at the end of the phone had just received the information that my father was not the friendliest of men. I then awaited the 'normal' response, the door in the diner opened letting cool air into the over-heated room. I turned my head and beheld the most beautiful sight I have ever seen, a young woman walked in looking for someone I assumed. She had the most beautiful skin pale and flushed from the cold November snow; she wasn't tall, barely 5 foot I bet. Her black hair was spiking in many directions and even from my seat I could see her beautiful brown eyes, they sparkled. I smiled to myself thinking how such a beauty could exist, she saw me then and I looked down automatically. I peeked though thinking I may not ever see her again, I saw something I didn't expect, her smiling at me and then confidently walking up to me. Though she wasn't your 'traditional beauty' or what most men thought of when they wanted a 'fun' night the blonde, blue eyes and nearly no clothes but she had something, something that make-up, fake tan and plastic surgery couldn't achieve. Men found themselves looking at her, women gave her 'the look'.

She had reached me now and she said "you have kept me waiting a long time." I felt my roots falling through and like a good southern gentleman I ducked my head and said "I'm sorry ma'am." I smiled at her and quickly hung up on the woman that was going on about how they couldn't hire me. I stood up taking her offered hand. Her small lips pulled up into the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, I took a deep breath indulging in her smell something that I bet wasn't perfume but her natural scent.

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but please call me Alice." Her musical voice was as perfect as everything else about her. This is what love at first sight is like.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock." I replied, slightly dazed by her she was the most wonderful woman I had ever met. "How did you know I was here? How did you know who I was?" I thought out loud.

"Well, do you mind if we go for a walk? I have a lot I want to talk to you about." Alice looked down as if afraid I was going to say no. This was the most vulnerable I had seen her, I just noticed the quietness of the diner and that we both had been talking in hushed tones. Everyone was staring our way; I felt strong emotions in the air. Jealousy, Happiness, Envy and most of all they wanted to know what was going on. I never felt what others were feeling before, I had always kept a blind eye to the public I always felt different and now I felt like I fit in with Alice. I lifted her chin to get her to look at me.

"I would love to go for a walk with you." I left my money on the table and made my way to the door towing Alice who was holding my hand. The cold wind hit us and I stepped in front of Alice stopping her getting the full force. A girl as small as her could be blown away by these strong winds. I quickly pulled my coat and scarf on and we walked off together letting our feet carry us. I looked up at the tall buildings surrounding me as we walked, we didn't say much I had a feeling our destination was the place where we were going to talk. I had questions running through my mind, how she knew where to find me? , why I felt so complete with her, like I had been missing something all along but I didn't notice until I had it. We reached our destination; the park the romantic setting was unfolding around us. The sun was setting and we reached a good spot truly the most romantic in the park we could see the sun setting. We huddled together and again I had an urge to protect her from something that couldn't be controlled by anyone. I don't know where these urges came from, I hardly knew her if fact I didn't know anything but her name and her face but what I knew already was enough to make me happy and content.

She cleared her throat and began to talk.

Alice POV

"I saw you in a dream." I began, I knew I sounded insane but it was the truth. "Look I know I sound crazy but honestly I did." I looked at him seeing if he believed.

"I believe you Alice." Such simple words from Mr Jasper Whitlock as I had referred to him in my head on our walk over here. We didn't need to talk and I'm the type to talk a lot.

"Okay so I saw your face, the diner and the exact time you would be there. I woke up from this dream and I just knew I had to find you." I could see he had a million questions to ask, the expression on his face brought his handsome face to a new degree. He was smart I could tell.

"Do you normally have these kinds of dreams?" He asked looking entranced by me, I was used to it but normally that's all with Jasper I liked it, loved it maybe.

"Yes, I don't know why or how but I do, you probably think I'm a freak huh?" I did myself sometimes. A mood slipped over my normal bubbly one I tried to lift it but before I could I sensed Jasper looking deep into my eyes with his gorgeous blue ones. I don't know how he did it but I felt better immediately although I was still waiting for his answer.

"Of course I don't your perfect." I blushed at his comment. Perfect? As if, that was more like my best friends Rosalie and Bella, they were fashion models. I being small didn't fit into the quota but I happily resigned to being a fashion designer instead. I was looking forward to my interview at DVF in a week's time.

"I'm not." I stood up and did a twirl. "Have you seen how short I am?" I twirled again and this time Jasper stood up looking me in the eye.

"You are the most beautiful, warm hearted and confident girl I had ever met. I don't care that your short your perfect how you are and in your own way." This was the longest he had ever spoken for and as I felt I had explained myself I wanted answers too.

"What did you think when you saw me in the diner?" I asked. He stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist; I in turn moved my arms around his neck having to stand on my tiptoes a bit to reach.

"I thought you were beautiful, captivating and I hoped you would look my way." He whispered into my ear. The sky was a deep red and as I examined it I became aware of how close we were to each other. I moved my face towards his and in the second that our eyes met each other's I knew he was the one. This was love at first sight; I pulled myself up more so I could kiss him, our first kiss. When our lips met I felt the electricity that had been building up explode. His hands wrapped more firmly around my waist pulling me closer, I was pulling myself up wanting to make this kiss last forever.

He slowly started to lean away from me I pulled myself up more his lips were so soft and in return he pulled us both down to the floor he leant towards me and as the kiss deepened I slowly fell into the grass he was laid on top of me and had his hands on my hips. He paused looking down at me; he looked like a man in love. I lifted myself up to him our lips met again and the kiss went deeper and deeper, his hands went to undo buttons on my coat but our lips never parted his hands went under my soft pink shirt and suddenly I wanted it to go further. This would be my first time and I was glad it was with Mr Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper POV

I could see where this was going but in all seriousness we were in a park and we hardly knew each other. My good and bad sides were fighting each other in my head, I wanted to do this but at the same time I didn't want our first time to be like this. My mind was made up I couldn't do it.

"Alice." I whispered into her ear between kisses. "We can't do this here." I pulled back and I felt a lot of emotions in that short moment. Alice knew I was right but at the same time she felt insecure and vulnerable.

"I know, I know." She sat up then looked down. "I want you to know that I'm a Virgin." That didn't matter to me. I'd had one girlfriend called Maria and our physical relationship was awful. I felt obliged to stay she was my first time but in the end we both knew that we didn't work together and it showed in all aspects of our relationship. I loved Alice, a stupid thing to say after we had met only a few hours ago but I connected with her on a level that I had never connected with anyone ever before. I took her face in my hands and kissed her on the forehead.

"It doesn't matter to me, I..." I looked down quickly and I saw her penetrating gaze.

"I... what?" She asked though she seemed like she knew.

"Never mind." I stood up and pulled her up too. "Right how about we go for a meal tonight and get to know each other?" I would need to go home first though and get changed out of these clothes into something most suitable.

"That sounds great." She laughed. "Do you want to meet at the restaurant or-."

"I'll pick you up." I smiled. "Where do you live?" I wasn't very good at asking out women but this wasn't like that we had already almost had sex.

"48th street." She lifted her head to look me in the eyes. "I'll be outside at 8 okay?"

"That's great." I looked at my watch it had just gone seven. We walked towards the entrance of the park, Alice was dancing next to me I twirled her round like in them old fashioned films. We laughed together her high laugh and my lower one sounded like music to my ears. We reached the entrance and I spun her round once more and the brought her to face me I kissed her on the lips, the kiss lasted longer than I thought I would have done. Snow started to fall so I pulled back and kissed her once on the forehead.

"Goodbye." I said softly.

"Goodbye." She replied in her musical voice with a curtsy. I ducked my head.

"Thank you for the best day of my life." Looking deep into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"No thank you, and I..." She looked down and I just said goodbye again and promised to see her soon. I walked away thinking was she going to say I love you?"


	2. Rosalie and Emmett, Rescuer

Chapter 2:

Rosalie and Emmett

Rosalie POV

"Hey Alice" I shouted as the door shut behind her.

She looked wrapped in her thoughts, that or having another daydream. Although I've been thinking lately that her daydreams always seem to come true. Whilst looking in her direction I saw myself in the mirror in the hall. My Beautiful long, blonde hair was shiny and exuberant it's no wonder I got two jobs today and maybe one could lead to me being in ELLE. Looking at myself is something I do a lot of the time, once my eyes fix on a reflection of me I can't stop looking. Some people would say it's unhealthy to think so highly of yourself but when you're a model it helps, all those other girls are struggling to lose their weight whereas I don't worry about it and then I lose the pounds anyway from my vigorous training regime.

"Alice!" I shouted again as she entered the kitchen moving my gaze from my face to hers. Her small features looked more pronounced as if they had been changed by something or someone.

"Oh Hey Rose." She had been pulled out her thoughts but a smile still lingered on her perfect lips. If only she was taller she could be a model I thought. Alice really was pretty, we all are. Bella is in the modelling industry with me, but is on the verge of becoming anorexic she's that obsessed but she gets paid well and was used in three major fashion shows last year.

"So who is he?" I asked knowing it was a guy that had made my Alice so happy. All the years I've known her she hasn't been out with a guy at all, whereas I have a different one every week I get rid before they get too attached.

"Who?" She asked all innocently poking her head around the fridge looking for something with carbs in to eat probably.

"I know you have met a guy." I said smiling at her. "So who is he?" I asked for the second time. Alice was very private in her life but I knew she wouldn't be able to resist telling me all about it.

"Well...His name is Mr Jasper Whitlock." She had moved to sit next to me on the breakfast bar and I moved the five magazines I was staring at looking for inspiration I suppose.

"Oooh." I laughed he sounded like he was not from New York. "How did you meet him?" I wondered if it was one of those 'dreams' she has.

"In the diner, the one a couple of blocks away. Then we walked-."

"Wait, what were you doing in a diner?" I asked stopping her mid sentence.

"Well I had a dream." Alice said. Oh I guessed as much but it still amazes me. I caught my reflection again and stared in wonder.

"Rose, Rose!!" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?" She asked rolling her eyes at my vanity.

"Yes, okay, carry on." I said, moving my eyes back to her face.

"Well I saw him in my dream and I felt something so I thought I should see who he was. We talked for a bit then we went to the park. The sun was setting and it...it...it was just sooooo romantic. We talked and talked and then-." I stopped her again.

"What? What?" I was jumping up and down in my seat.

"We kissed." She said looking happy.

"O.M.G, What kind of kiss?" I said wanting to know all the details.

"Look I've got to get ready we're going out to dinner but I will bring him to the club later okay?" I nodded once and she disappeared off to get changed.

Alice POV

I was panicking I didn't know what to wear. The blue dress or the gold one or the purple with the black bow. I ran out to the hall and ran up to Rose.

"What dress?" I asked looking around for Bella it would be better to get two peoples opinions.

"The purple one I think and you can wear those new Louis Vuitton shoes." I thought about it and agreed, now where was Bella?

"Where's Bella?" I asked jumping up and down.

"In her room." She replied nodding towards her door. I danced over to her room and knocked twice.

"Come in." She was stood at her mirror trying a dress on.

"Hey Bells, Quick question what dress?" I asked moving my head every time I said a new word.

She looked at me for a second deliberating. I loved this about Bella normally today it was annoying I only had a half hour to get ready.

"The purple one with the black bow and wear your-." I cut her off.

"New Louis Vuitton shoes yeah, Thanks." I danced out her room at top speed and back into my room to get my hair and make-up done.

Jasper POV

I walked up to her building and found the button for her apartment. My finger hovered for a second; I was so nervous my last girlfriend was Maria and with her well it didn't end well. I pressed the button.

"Hey it's Jasper Whitlock." I said trying to sound more confident than I felt.

"Hi Jasper come right up, this is Rosalie, Alice's roommate." Oh cool I thought. I walked up to the elevator and waited. Some of the nervousness had vanished as I heard Rosalie's confident voice and my natural spark was shining through. I hadn't felt this alive since before I was the victim of hate crimes due to my father's cruel attack. I checked my reflection once more in the elevator to check that I was suitable for dinner. I looked at my face it seemed different, changed by something or someone perhaps. Alice had changed me even in the short amount of time that I had known her.

I knocked on the apartment door number 146 and waited. The door opened almost immediately and revealed a brunette, tall and very pretty though she had nothing on Alice.

"Hi, I'm Jasper," I said holding out my hand. She shook it and made a gesture for me to come in. Bella seemed very nice, one of those down to earth girls.

"I'm Bella; Alice will be out in a second. Have a seat if you wish," She said leading me to the kitchen. I sat myself on the breakfast counter. Another girl walked in Rosalie, Blond, tall, the exact opposite of Bella though they seemed to get on well enough. Rosalie seemed to be the exact girl I had thought of when I thought about what men saw as beauty. Not that she wasn't pretty, she was stunning but for me she wasn't Alice. Right at that moment I heard a door shut somewhere in the apartment and I turned to the entrance of the kitchen as Alice walked through.

She looked beautiful; her hair was now smooth and straight. The dress she wore brought out her skin tone and beauty. She was perfect and I was speechless.

"Jasper," She said seeing me. Her face lit up and I was stunned again. I only saw her, the entire room slipped away.

"Alice, you look...perfect," I said finally using the word I had used to describe her earlier. I stood up and walked over and kissed her hand. Rosalie and Bella were stood together whispering about us but I didn't care.

"Thank you." She said looking down. I recovered from my speechlessness and turned to Rosalie and Bella.

"Right, we better get going. It was very nice to meet you two," I said to them both.

"You two," They said as we were walking to the door hand in hand.

Rosalie POV

"O.M.G, Bella he was so cute." I said the moment after the door shut behind them.

"I know he was Rose. Alice looked so gorgeous. Did you notice that she looked so much happier today?" Bella replied. Thinking about others again.

"Yeah she did. They are coming to the club later. Maybe we will meet our true loves tonight it seems the day for it don't you think." I Looked at Bella; we got on so well these days. We used to be at each other's throats all the time. Well I was at hers but you know how it is she was so pretty and I was jealous but now I appreciate her beauty as much as I do mine.

"That's a bit over the top, I would be happy if it was this week or month or year. God I'm sick of men thinking I'm for rental you know one night stands." She stood up pacing. She needed to start eating properly; I'm starting to worry about her.

"I know what you mean. I need to find that guy that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm sick of being with a different guy every week. You know what it's like though Bells, if you don't feel like there is a future then there is no point." This was the most deep me and Bella had ever spoken to each other. It was nice to see we had a level of understanding.

"Yeah. I get it Rose. Hey are you getting ready? What time we going?" She asked, Bella wasn't one for long conversations.

"Yeah I thought we should go at nine." I replied my brain already deciding what to wear.

"Cool she replied so I'll be ready in an hour or so. So we will have time to get there for nine."

I nodded at her and walked out the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water on my way. Bella left to and headed for the shower. I was going to wear my red dress the new one I got for just this occasion. I headed for the bathroom opposite my room and started the hour process of getting ready to go out.

Bella POV

I was sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Rose. I looked at the time; it was ten to nine she better hurry up. I walked to hall and up to the closest full length mirror. In the reflection I saw myself but maybe not as others did. I thought I looked a bit chubby still but maybe I'm just imagining things. My Dark Blue dress brought out the rose colour in my cheeks, which is what I wanted. I looked good I thought, but still not good enough to compete with Rose. At that moment I heard her door shut and I turned from the mirror to see the image of pure beauty standing before me. Great, I thought nobody is going to even look at me with Rose in that beautiful red dress stood next to me. I mean I know I'm pretty, I'm a model but looking at her how can I even compete.

"How do I look?" She asked. I placed a smile on my face and looked her up and down.

"You look perfect, as usual." I said smiling at her whilst she did a turn. The dress was deep red and brought out the light blonde in her hair.

"You look great too, I love that colour on you." She smiled at me giving me the confidence boost I needed.

"We going?" I asked a bounce in my step now, excited for the night.

"Sure." We grabbed our purses and walked out the door.

The club was only a couple of blocks away but as we got onto the street we realised how cold it was. We couldn't take the car, as we wanted to drink tonight so we braved the cold weather.

"Hey Rose." I said halfway there we were walking down an alleyway. A shortcut Rose had said.

"What's up?" She detected the slight panic in my voice.

"Don't look but the guys behind us were the same ones from back up the street." I explained. I was panicking slightly.

"It could just be a coincidence." She told me and so I swallowed my fears.

"You two." A deep voice shouted. Oh Shit I thought. Rose spun round facing the men shouting us.

"What you want?" She asked, as if she was bored but I could sense that it was an act.

"How about you lovely ladies come and join us for some 'drinks'." I could hear the inverted commas placed around drink. I doubted that was what they wanted to do.

"Leave us alone, Alright?" I said slightly pissed at the situation but still scared of what they wanted to do with us.

"How about no." They had reached us now and they were backing us up the wall. I didn't know what to do but as the man that did all the speaking stroked my cheeks my instincts took over and I brought my knee up in between his legs. He shouted out in pain and was on the floor. I saw rose look at me, looking impressed and I saw her do the same to the guy stroking his hand up her leg.

There were three more guys I didn't know what to do panic was settling in and I froze unable to move. I heard a voice, a deep booming voice and running footsteps.

"Oi, leave these two ladies alone." He said as he punched one guy that threatened to hit him. I looked at this stranger he very muscular and even in the dark you could see how good looking he was and strong too. I looked at Rose and she was looking in amazement at our rescuer. The men ran down the alleyway the same way they had come leaving us to face the stranger.

"Are you two alright?" He asked coming closer, though I could see he couldn't take his eyes off Rosalie.

"Yeah were fine." Rosalie replied stepping closer to him. "Thank you."

"Oh, by the way I'm Emmett."


	3. Edward and Bella, Parachute

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long to upload but I just want to say this chapter is on behalf of **_**Vickytoria Paisleypants**_** for adding this story to their alerts so thank you very much and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Rosalie and Emmett

Rosalie POV

"Hey, I'm Rose." I announced stepping towards the dark haired saviour, Emmett. What an odd name I thought suddenly and I concluded that I loved it. He smiled at me and dimples appeared in his cheeks. Oh...My...God so cute. I mean not the normal like oh my gosh that puppy is like sooooo cute but like the OMG that guy is freaking drop dead gorgeous kind of cute. I was shocked about how I instantly felt safe in his presence I mean looking how I do most of the time around guys I have to watch my back but not with Emmett, wait a sec I'm drooling over a guy I don't know who just punched a guy right in front of me. For all I knew he could be a pervert but looking into his deep brown eyes I doubted it he was the picture of a man who everyone could trust.

"You okay?" He asked both Bella and I although he was mainly looking at me and that gave me some strange satisfaction.

"Yeah, well I am now." I replied and blushed as soon as I realised that those words came out of my mouth. I lost all my usual cockiness and smartass comments around this guy, I wanted to smack myself round the head for being so stupid. I looked up to see him smiling at me with a look of interest in his eyes, or was I wrong. He looked at me like he was interested but maybe he wasn't I mean...wait a second I am Rosalie Hale all men are interested in me, in one way or another.

"I don't mean to interrupt this erm..." I blushed at Bella's comments suddenly remembering she was still there. "Well whatever this is but are we going to get going, I mean we were going to meet Alice at that club and its freezing, you can come as well if you would like?"She asked Emmett I was still so caught up in the moment that I forgot how cold it was.

"Sure I mean that's if you don't mind." Emmett asked looking to me.

"Yeah that would be great." I smiled at him and Bella turned and headed off in the direction we were originally going in before we were stopped.

"So what is your full name?" I asked Emmett wanting to know more about him.

"Emmett Cullen, what about you?" He smiled at me and continued our conversation.

"Rosalie Hale and that Is Isabella Swan." I gestured to Bella in front of us. "Were going to 'twilight'", I told him as we got further down the alleyway.

"Twilight?" He asked and I nodded. "I was meant to be going there anyway, I'm meeting my brother." I looked up curiously and I had a sudden thought maybe we could match make Edward and Bella tonight. I quickly asked Emmett if Edward had a girlfriend and after I received the answer I was hoping for I told him my plan.

As we reached the end of the alleyway I saw the club we were looking for 'twilight' it was called the newest place in the city. Emmett put a hand lightly on my waist as we crossed the road towards the club and as soon as the bouncer saw Bella and me in our short dresses he immediately lifted the rope. I laughed to myself, men are so one track minded. I peeped at Emmett who seemed to be preoccupied with something in my chest area. All men are the same I laughed and made it obvious I saw what he was looking at and he quickly looked away embarrassed but smiled to himself.

Bella POV

"I don't mean to interrupt this erm..." I looked at Emmett and Rosalie both of them looking like they forgot me for a few seconds. Maybe Rose was right I thought. "Well whatever this is but are we going to get going, I mean we were going to meet Alice at that club and its freezing, you can come as well if you would like?" I invited Emmett thinking Rose would rather have him by her side all night instead of silently begging me for her to go and 'hang' with him.

I started walking after he agreed and Rose was acting well not like Rose she was all giggles and smiles. It was different I started thinking maybe something was in the air tonight and maybe I would meet someone who I could giggle and blush over. I looked at the road and saw no cars coming a few guys stared and whistled at Rose and I but I ignored them and walked up to the bouncer and he immediately let us in. I smiled men were so easy. I walked into the club still a bit freaked about the whole experience that just happened but ready for a good night out, I needed it.

I started to wonder what time Alice would be getting here I seriously wanted to know about her and this guy. I grew more and more excited as the mood in the club took over me and I waded my way through the crowd holding onto Rose's hand looking for a booth so we could sit.

"Edward." I heard Emmett call behind me to a tall guy sat in the only booth not completely full. This guy Edward turned around and smiled at Emmett stood up and we walked up to him me moving beside Emmett waiting to be introduced, he then saw Rosalie close to his side and finally he saw me. It looked like he had stopped breathing he continued to stare and stare it was making me feel a little awkward if I was being honest. As we approached him I saw his properly, he was tall and well built not like Emmett and not as Lanky as Alice's mystery guy but just right. His hair was tousled and looked brown but with the light flashing it was hard to tell. His face, he had the face of a god, a Greek god and I blinked suddenly overtaken by this guy's appearance. He was the epitome of the perfect guy.

I saw Emmett and Edward exchange a few words asking how each other were and I made my way to sit in the booth before anyone else claimed it. I ran my hands through my hair and looked up to see both Rose and Emmett walking away towards the dance floor leaving me and Edward alone.

"Hey, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." He lent down to speak in my ear and I moved over so he could sit beside me. I smiled at him and whispered back.

"I'm Bella. Isabella Swan." He smiled at me and continued his staring taking in my face and body like he was looking at a woman for the first time but as he was doing it I was doing the same thing. Rose and Emmett had gotten back now but Rose soon sent Emmett to get drinks for us all. Let the night begin I thought to myself. I was in a really good mood now despite what had happened earlier, Edward made me feel a little better and I was looking forward to spending a night with him and my friends.

I grabbed Edwards hand as soon as a great song came on, we had been chatting about ourselves probably boring Rose and Emmett to death although they seemed to be getting to know each other too. Emmett and Edward were brothers; Emmett was 22 a little older than Rose but only by two years. Edward was our age though and was studying at University the same one Rose and I went to actually, so it was surprising how we had never met before but the university was massive and it seemed Edward was studying Law so I wouldn't see him much anyway.

We made our way to the dance floor to the rhythm of _Parachute by Cheryl Cole._ I loved this song and its lyrics.

_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand  
I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned_

We had reached the dance floor and I turned and put my arms round Edwards's neck and he in turn put his around my waist. I smiled and moved to the rhythm of the song.

_I won't tell anybody  
won't tell anybody  
they want to push me down  
They want to see you fall (down) _

I pulled back to look at Edwards face and In it I saw the pure bliss that I'm sure was written all over my face too.__

Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around  
I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound  
Won't tell anybody  
Won't tell anybody  
They want to see us fall  
They want to see us fall 

He kissed the corner of my mouth and I smiled and closed my eyes enjoying the moment forgetting where I was.

_  
I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down _

I felt his breath at my ear he kissed my neck and whispered "I don't need a parachute now that I have you."I smiled and whispered back "Me neither." We stopped dancing and just looked into each other's eyes subconsciously noticing Rose and Emmett looking at us.__

I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down

I moved my head and placed it on his shoulder our bodies fitting into one another perfectly.

_  
Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late night and  
You are your own worst enemy  
You'll never win the fight  
Just hold on to me  
I'll hold on to you  
It's you and me up against the world  
It's you and me _

His arms tightened and one hand moved lower down my back making me gasp, I had a tingly feeling in my stomach which made me feel all light headed.__

I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down

I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down

I won't fall out of love  
I won't fall out of,  
I won't fall out of love  
I won't fall out of,  
I won't fall out of love  
I won't fall out of,  
I won't fall out of love  
I'll fall into you  


"I won't fall out of love." He sang into my ear. His voice was perfect just like he was I smiled and joined in.

_  
_"I won't fall out of love  
I won't fall out of,  
I won't fall out of love  
I won't fall out of,  
I won't fall out of love  
I won't fall out of,  
I won't fall out of love,  
I'll fall into you"

We both sang together.__

"I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down

I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down"

I smiled removed my arms from round his neck and placed one on his face and the other in his hair and slowly moved my lips towards his, breathing heavily before our lips even met. He crushed his lips towards mine and gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced full of bliss and happiness. I could feel myself wanting more and more the longer the kiss lasted and eventually I lost my train of thought and just melted into his kiss and loved how it made me tingle all over.

**A/N: Review and comment. I'm thinking of doing a Vampire Academy story after this one tell me what you think if you have read it as I love the books and the characters. The characters do not belong to me but to Stephenie Meyer I am just playing with the characters.**


End file.
